The Insiders
by xElectronicLuvr
Summary: Jane Winters was not the type of girl Dallas Winston would match up with. She had money, looks, intelligence, a group of friends. Everything a soc girl could ask for. But there's something about her that makes him keep coming back. With love, drama, and secrets thrown in. Do opposites really attract or is it all just a fairy tale? Please review! Chapter 4 Updated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, xElectronicLuvr here. I was reading The Outsiders and it reignited my love for the Outsiders again. It generated ideas that I have thought about writing for a while. I decided to write an alternate universe of The Outsiders with my own characters I have created. It will still involve all the usual male main characters of The Outsiders. It will include romance, drama, and steamy scenes. Without further ado, I hope you will enjoy my story! **

**WARNING: Mentions of mature themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Outsiders! S.E Hinton does! I ONLY own my OCs which I will reveal in the casting list ****in the end of this chapter.**

**The Insiders Chapter 1**

As I looked out onto the blossom pink and soft orange sky. I realized one thing; socs and greasers are no different from each other. Sure, socs have money and nice things, but deep down socs and greasers have one thing in common; they all deal with some sort of obstacle. Whether it's family, money, or school. Both greasers and socs have some sort of problem they deal with. And I'm guessing you're questioning who I am and what problem I'm dealing with? Well here it is…

My name is Jane Winters and I am a Soc. I'm seventeen years old with medium length brunette hair. I have a slim, but slight curvy figure. I'm tough as nails, it's hard to believe but I'm not scared to stand up to anyone if I have to. That may not seem much, but here's one thing that makes me stand out. I am the top of my class and on my way to become valedictorian of class '66, at least all the teachers at Will Rogers High seem to think so. I got early admissions to three Ivy League schools; Harvard, Yale, and Princeton. My passion is to study law and become a lawyer. It sounds like a dream come true right? But not quite. I get to have control over everything. Well… Everything but my love life along with one hidden secret, but that's for another story.

_Jane!"_ A high pitched voice called out. I turned around only to reveal a familiar face. It was no other than Sylvia. Sylvia Plank is a bleach blond beauty with light, baby blue eyes. She was the average queen bee. Even though she is a greaser, the reason why she with held that title is because everyone is scared of her. Fear is her go to mechanism. She always got what she wanted and when she wanted it, that included Dallas Winston. Let me rephrase that,"She HAD Dallas Winston." They ended up calling it quits after she was seen screwing around with a random greaser when Dallas was in the slammer. Although they got back together for a short time, what ended them completely was when she was trying to seduce Johnny Cade. She knew deep down Johnny wasn't like that. It still didn't stop her. Sylvia maybe the definition of evil's galore, but you can't lie that she isn't drop dead gorgeous. Like I always remember, just like every other saying good looks do not make up a horrible personality. Sylvia was that friend you were born to secretly hate.

_Hey Sylvia, what's new?"_ I asked while staring at our classmates passing by.

_What's new? Did you forget? You, Lucy, Evie, Scarlett, and I are going to hang out later at The Dingo."_ Sylvia looked at me with a "Captain Obvious" countenance.

_Yeah, I remember. Sorry I was thinking about my test."_ I lamely came up with an excuse. I know it's not the best one to use, but Sylvia still bought it.

As Sylvia was trying to speak, a dark haired brunette joined in. _"What did she forget?"_ That dark haired brunette is my friend, Lucy Weathers. Scratch that, she's not just my friend. She is one of my best friends and out of the five of us, Lucy and I are the closest. Lucy has dark brunette-blackish hair and is sixteen years old. She is the sweetest and the most soft spoken of the bunch. She is very artsy and loves to write in her free time. Although Sylvia criticized her gothic style. Lucy still tries to incorporate her gothic nature with a girly soc girl style. Sylvia told her to dress more "Soc like and not like a wannabe greaser bum." Looking back at it now, I have a feeling Sylvia didn't want any of us to outdo her greaser style. With that, Lucy would never talk back and would back down. One more fact is that she has a big crush on Johnny Cade. She didn't want to tell him in fear of being rejected.

_Jane, here forgot our little get together for later."_ Sylvia filled Lucy in. Sylvia's tone gave Lucy a jump, she hates when people raise their voices like that.

_Hey, I didn't forget. I was focusing on something else."_ I explained. I was fired up, I just didn't understand why I had to keep explaining myself to Sylvia.

_Come on Jane I was just joking! Geez, I knew you were smart but I didn't know you were an airhead when it came to jokes."_ Sylvia mocked. Deep down I knew it wasn't a joke. Sylvia's jokes are her true thoughts. Trust me it took a lot of will for me not to punch her in the face. I only thought about my perfect record, it kept me straight.

_So, guys The Dingo? Want to head over there now?"_ Everyone is almost gone out of the school. Lucy tried to cut the tension between Sylvia and I. The tension was so thick, a chainsaw couldn't even cut through it.

_You're driving?"_ Sylvia stopped in front of me. She sounds like she's asking but really it's a demand. _"Yeah."_ I replied irritatedly. Sylvia gave me a smile and sashayed out the school doors in front of Lucy and I. Lucy quickly shot me an apologetic look and gave her a reassuring smile and we walked out to the Dingo to meet up with Evie and Scarlett.

**A/N: First chapter done! Don't worry, our boys will show up in my future chapters soon! I hope you enjoy my first chapter. Reviews are appreciated! xElectronicLuvr out.**

**I OWN**

**Jane Winters - Lori Loughlin**

**Lucy Weathers - Lucy Hale**

**Anthony Pickett - James Spader**

**Scarlett Mathews(Last name Hinton owns) - Ashley Benson**

**Molly Winters - Demi Moore**

**Mark Walkweller - Judd Nelson**

**Brad Johnson - Anthony Michael Hall**

**S.E Hinton owns first name.**

**I ONLY own the last names**

**Evie Chambers - Heather Graham**

**Kathy Black - Ally Sheedy**

**Sylvia Plank - Kelly Preston**

**Sandy Holder - Lynn Hatheway(Anthony)**

**Marcia McComb - Michelle Meyrink**

**S.E Hinton Owns**

**Dallas Winston - Matt Dillon**

**Ponyboy Curtis - C. Thomas Howell**

**Johnny Cade - Ralph Macchio**

**Sodapop Curtis - Rob Lowe**

**Darry Curtis - Patrick Swayze**

**Steve Randle - Tom Cruise**

**Two-Bit Mathews - Emilio Estevez**

**Cherry Valance - Diane Lane**

**Randy Adderson - Darren Dalton**

**Bob Sheldon - Leif Garrett**

**Angela Shepard - Jill Schoelen**

**Tim Shepard - Glenn Withrow**

**Curly Shepard - Matthew Dudley**

**Buck Merrill - Tom Waits**

**Paul Holden - John Meier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**October 1, 1965| 7:32 P.M| The Dingo**

_"__Hey there broads."_ Sylvia greeted Evie and Scarlett.

_"__You finally made it."_ Evie brought up. If you didn't already know Evie is Steve Randle's girlfriend. Evie is a blondie like Sylvia, but has a darker shade of blue eyes. She is tuff and unlike a handful of greasers girls. Evie has a mind of her own and the most logical. Evie and I get along just fine and we both get technical when it came to some things, like giving advices. Hell, if she ran for president I probably would've voted for her. In my eyes, she's right on things most of the times, if not all the time.

_"__The Dingo closes in a hour and a half. We still have time to grab fries and a coke. Who wants to come and order with me?"_ Scarlett reminded us.

_"__Whoa, slow down Scarlett. You sure you want to do that? You won't look beautiful anymore if you ate all that crap."_ Sylvia scolded. Scarlett looked at Sylvia with disbelief and hurt in her eyes. It was obvious what Sylvia said had struck a chord.

Scarlett is known to be Two-Bit Mathew's fifteen year old kid sister. She had a huge crush on Ponyboy Curtis for two years. She has short, curly blond hair with a brown tint that reaches up to her shoulders. She has hazel eyes, you could tell she was related to Two-Bit just by looking at her eyes. Scarlett was really beautiful. Although, she couldn't see it, she was. Sylvia found her looks threatening and made her believe otherwise. Scarlett was sensitive about the way she looked and had severe low self esteem, never believing she was actually pretty and Sylvia found that as a motivation to keep her in line, so she won't look better than her. She always had to make Scarlett feel like she's ugly when she wasn't. Evie and I stood up to her and what she came up with was it was,_"What? It's motivation for her to keep looking right."_

_"__Right...Nevermind…"_ Scarlett glumly trailed off. It hurt me just to see Scarlett so upset like that. I wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but I couldn't. I didn't want Sylvia to cause a scene like all the other times we hung out. I feel like a horrible friend letting it slide by.

_"__Let's find a table, Sylvia left to sit at a booth."_ We all followed her and stayed silent while checking out our menus. It wasn't even a minute before Sylvia broke the silence. _"I'm going to get chili cheese fries. How about you gals?"_

_"__I'm going to get a chili dog."_ Lucy answered.

_"__Regular fries and coke."_ Evie added.

_"__Deluxe burger."_ I replied.

_"__Bacon cheeseburger."_ Scarlett softly spoke.

Sylvia gave the most obnoxious snort at Scarlett's order before she began to speak. _"Scarlett, are you serious? What we talked about earlier? It's like you're asking to gain weight. I told you to watch it. You think Ponyboy is going to want to date a fat disgusting pig? You better get your head straight."_ Sylvia coldly spat at Scarlett.

_"__Sylvia… Keep it down. People are staring."_ Scarlett reminded Sylvia with tears forming in her eyes.

_"__So what? You keep forgetting about your looks. Maybe this is something for you to finally start remembering."_ When she said that I- You know what? Fuck this, Sylvia went way beyond the perimeter this time. I'm not putting up with it anymore.

_"__Shut your goddamn trap Sylvia!"_ I yelled. It definitely grabbed the attention of everyone in the diner.

_"__Or what Jane?"_ Sylvia pressed. I know she won't give up that easily, but Sylvia doesn't know me like she think she does. I don't give up either.

_"__Or I will rip every single strand of hair out of your scalp. You're such a bitch! For no apparent reason. You think it's okay to walk over people and say whatever you want to them without a filter. That's not being tuff, that's a bully. You're a bully, Sylvia!"_ I didn't care who was looking and was hearing everything. I had lost my cool and Sylvia had finally pushed me over the edge. If I don't stop it, it would just keep on going.

What I said to Sylvia put her on mute. She didn't argue back instead she got up grabbed her purse. Before she turned to leave she spoke one last time,_"You better watch out, remember your place Winters."_ Sylvia finally turned and left.

I gave a sigh of relief and when my eyes reached Scarlett she was in tears. Evie and Lucy tried to console her before I gave Scarlett a sense of peace,_"Scarlett, you shouldn't listen to Sylvia. I don't understand why you still do. You're the most prettiest out of all of us, you look great. You should know, no matter what you look like. We will always love you and have your back. Your looks isn't going to change our opinion about you ever."_ I confessed. It felt good to finally tell Scarlett that. To stick up for my girls.

_"__Thanks Jane, for having my back. I knew it was a lot and hard for you. I'm glad you guys helped me out."_ Scarlett finally wiped her tears and gave us a warm embrace.

_"__Don't sweat it, you should eat and relax. You had a rough day, I know you're starving and haven't ate all day. Let me order you the cheeseburger you wanted Scar. This is on me."_ I offered. I swear I saw Scar's face light up. She gave me the quickest yes please. I smiled and told the girls I'll be right back with all of their orders.

I walked up and told the diner lady our orders and waited on the side before they called my ticket number 91. I reviewed the scene of what happened earlier with Sylvia in my head.

_"__That was tuff."_ A deep, husky voice interrupted my thoughts. I changed my facial expression so fast your head could spin. The one person that would soon turn my world upside down more than before… Dallas Winston.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_ "What's it to ya?"_

I spat out. Being already irritated earlier made my thoughts become a hot plate. My mouth spoke before I could even process it.

_ "Whoa easy there, you don't gotta be rude. Just givin' you a compliment. I don't bite ya know?"_ Dally countered. Looking at Dallas Winston close in person made me feel strange. I got to admit, he was pretty handsome. Maybe talking to people and getting to know them makes a difference. I'm not so sure about Dallas Winston though, he has a reputation and from what I heard none of what I heard is really positive.

_ " I had a rough day."_ I breathed out, as if my day couldn't get any worse.

_ "I could tell."_ Dally looked at me with interest. I felt his eyes boring a hole from the back of my head._ "But then again, I don't care."_ Dallas gave a shrug.

_"If you didn't care, then why are you talking to me? Aren't you supposed to follow your broad on her way out the door? Y'all would be back together by the next week. Why not speed up the process?"_ I was already mad and Dally Winston wasn't going to make it better.

_"One, I do things when I feel like it. Two, my business with Sylvia ain't nothin' you got to worry about. Don't stick ya nose in where it don't belong." _He looked at me sternly.

_"Kind of hard to stick ya nose in when it pulls you in first. You would know all about that huh Winston?" _It was true. Sometimes Dallas would get pulled into somebody else's mess just because he had a record. Everyone knows Dallas Winston is a troublemaker, but no one could cause a ruckus that much. It may be hard to believe, but you start to believe it after you see it. You just gotta put yourself in someone's shoes for just a moment. Until then, no one really could understand.

_"Whatever, I ain't gonna argue with some broad about this. See you round." _Dallas stated before walking out of the Dingo. My eyes followed him until the door closed.

_"Number 91!"_ The waitress called out. I gave her my ticket number and I grabbed the food tray. I walked over to where the girls were sitting and handed them their food. "Okay gals, dig in."

_"Thanks Jane! You're a lifesaver." _Scarlett being overjoyed.

_"Finally, they were taking forever." _Lucy admitted.

Just as I was about to grab my burger. Evie interrupted,_ "So what did Winston want?"_ If anyone knew Dallas like that out of all of us. It would be Evie. She had been around Steve and the gang enough to get a hint about Dally Winston.

_"It's nothin'"_ I didn't really want to make a big deal out of it.

_"Didn't seem like nothin' from over here."_ Evie retorted while taking a bite of her fry.

_"Really, Evie. It was nothin'. It's just Dallas Winston causing trouble again."_ I was hoping it would be enough for Evie to get off my case.

_"Mmm. Alright. I gotta warn ya Jane. Don't go around messin' with Winston alright? He's bad news all around. Hell, you heard the rumors."_

I was sort of offended that Evie thought I would stoop so low going for a guy like Dally. What happened a few minutes ago should've said it all. It was official that Dallas Winston and I got off on the wrong foot and would loathe each other for eternity. Once you start to dislike someone, it's hard to go back.

_"Looks like I beat you to the punch Eves, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that one out_."

I glanced at the clock it was 8:55. The Dingo was about to close and I needed to get home. "Alright, I need to get home. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. Does anyone need a ride?"

_"Nah, thanks though. Steve is picking me up, Two-Bit is picking Scarlett up, and Lucy, her mom is on her way here."_ Evie filled in.

_"See you girls. Night!"_ We said our goodbyes and I got into my car and drove home. When I got there, let's just say I wished I never walked in.

_"Hey mom. Hey dad."_ I greeted my parents

_"Hey, sweetheart. You're back early. Is everything okay?"_ Mary asked.

That's my mom, Mary Winters. She is what you call a basic housewife. My mom takes care of household business, while my dad goes to work. She is very kind, but the downfall is she never speaks up to my dad.

Who's my dad you might ask? My dad is Richard "Dick" Winters. He works as a banker and makes more than an average joe. My dad is nice too, except when he doesn't get what he wants. Then he'll start to yap and would keep going on about it.

_"Yeah, you're one hour early Jane. You know you don't have to be home until ten."_ My dad told me.

_"No, Richard this is a good thing. Remember we have something to tell her."_ My mom reminded him.

_"What is it."_ I had a feeling, when news what delivered like this. Most of the times it was bad news.

_"You know that boy from your school, Anthony Pickett?"_

_"Yeah, we hung out together with a few friends of mine once. He asked me out, but I said no."_ I explained.

_"Well, honey. You're going to have to get to know him. He is a well rounded young man and I think he would be good for you." _My mom strongly suggested. She has got to be kidding me.

_"Thanks for the suggestion mom, but I don't fancy him like that. We agreed to stay friends." _I answered back.

_"Jane Winters, we won't take no for an answer. Do you know who his dad is? His dad is the owner of a roofing company. When I pass down my inheritance to you. That will be combined with his inheritance. That's what our family needs." _My dad scolded me.

_"Are you serious? So this is about money? Does my happiness matter?"_ I raised my voice. I wasn't going to be treated that way. Money or no money. I'm not going to be with someone who I don't love.

_"Happiness isn't an option at this point. You need to do what's right for this family. It's bad enough Molly didn't end up marrying Paul Holden!"_

_"Because he cheated on her! If he wasn't such a dick. She's better off anyway going to college and not focusing on that son of a bitch. Of course you wouldn't understand because all you care about is money in this house!"_ I screamed at him.

_"That's enough young lady! Watch your tone with me. I am your father, you're a child. Know your place!"_

_Are you hearing this mom!? You're not doing anything but sit here and allow this treatment to happen! You can't even help me, your own daughter out!"_

As soon as those words left my mouth, I was on the floor. My cheek throbbed and a bruise started to appear. It took a moment for me to realize what had happened. My dad had hit me.

I got up and decided to fight back._ "I fucking hate you." _I ran out the house as fast as I could and ran to the place that would help me drown out my sorrow. A party at Buck Merrill's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**October 1, 1965| 11:26 P.M| Buck Merrill's**

I walked in and observed the scenery. The pungent smell of alcohol floating throughout the atmosphere. The enticing, pounding music that makes your feet follow from miles away. Bodies against bodies with a mixture of red, blue, and black flashing lights radiating against them. I slowly made my way throughout the crowd until the crowd split into two leaving me ready access to the bar. My eyes landed on Buck Merrill as his eyes met mine.

_ "__What can I get for you, sweets?"_ He leaned against the counter with his left arm.

_"__Tequila shots."_ I simply stated.

_"__Aren't you a little young for that?"_ He questioned and observed me. Probably thought I was trying to be tuff and trying to prove a point. The truth was, I probably was. At that time, I wouldn't have admitted it.

_"__Tequila shots."_ I repeated again.

_"__Look kid, I can't serve you. Either you order a coke or find a place else."_ Buck leaned back from the counter and positioned himself standing stiff.

I stared at him intensely and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. _"Maybe this will convince you."_ I slowly slide the hundred dollar towards him. He took his time and thought over it. Eventually he took the hundred dollar bill and turned around. Within a blink of an eye, a tequila bottle and shot glass laid before me. Buck gave me one last look before walking away to attend other party goers.

I poured myself a shot and gulped it down fast. I flinched from the tequila as it made its way down my throat leaving a burning trail. After I recovered I continue to down the shots as much as I could. One shot became two, two became three, three became to God knows how much. Before I knew it, the bottle was more than halfway empty.

_"__Hey Jane."_ I turned around my blurry eyes looked at the figure. Yup, I was drunk. But I didn't have a hard time telling who it was. It was no other than Anthony Pickett and his two scrooges Mark Walkweller and Brad Johnson.

_"__What do you want?"_ I spat out with venom. And yup I'm an angry drunk. Go figure.

_"__We need to talk ab-"_ He started before I interrupted him.

_"__I don't want to talk about it! This is all your fault our parents want me to marry you!"_

_"__Jane listen, all I said was I wouldn't mind marrying you. If I was forced to, you wouldn't be a bad gal to pick."_ He admitted.

I was shocked by his answer. It took time for me to process it, but it was too much. _"Leave Anthony I don't want to talk about this now."_

_"__Look Jane, let's go and talk about this more privately"_ He held out his hand and offered it. His friend Mark Walkweller got impatient and stepped in front of him.

_"__Look broad, he said let's go."_ He expressed roughly before trying to yank my arm.

_'__Ow! Let go asshole!"_ I yelled on the top of my lungs.

_"__Mark, stop it! What are you doing? Let go man"_ I heard Anthony scolding him to let go.

It wasn't enough to make Mark stop, but there was one person who would.

_"__Jane,"_ A deep voiced intervened. _"These guys giving you trouble?"_

_"__This is none of your business punk, why don't you get lost?_ Mark turned around. By the time he did, he met with a familiar face. I swear Mark turned white when he saw him. Dallas Winston.

_"__This is my business, you're on forbidden territory. Why don't you get your ass outta here before I kick the crap outta ya?"_ Dally threatened.

I couldn't believe it. Dallas Winston stood up for me. I thought he was the type of guy who wouldn't care if you were left for dead. I mean he is, but why me?

_"__Look pal, you-"_ Dally interrupted Mark with a big fist in his face. Mark stumbled back and for a split second I swear the crack in his jaw sounded louder than the pounding music. _"You Greaser Trash! You broke my jaw!"_ Mark grimaced in pain.

_"__I dare you to come at me again. Next time I see ya, your jaw isn't going to be the only thing broken."_ Dally laughed.

Anthony finally spoke up._ "Come on guys let's get outta here."_ They were out the door with a blink of an eye.

After Dally's altercation. Dally walked upstairs to his room. I didn't know where else to go so I followed him. When I got to his room he was in his thinking pose. Just standing there with a blank stare. He kept moving around until he was close to the door. He put his right hand on the knob and his left hand on the side of the door frame. My eyes shot open when I heard the door slam. Dally balled his hands into fists and rested his forehead against the door.

_"__Dally, I didn't mean to-"_ I explained.

_"__What were you thinking?" Are you fucking stupid? Something could've happened to you. Don't you Soc girls know when to use your fucking brains?"_

When his voice started to increase in volume. I knew I was in deep trouble, but I wasn't going to let anyone talk to me like that. Not even Dallas Winston could. I did the best thing I knew how. I fought voice with voice. Fire with fire.

_"__Shut up! Do you ever stop to wonder why I did that? To think maybe I had problems and not just doing that crap just for the fun of it? You never think anything else but accuse someone of being a dumbass! You're the dumbass for jumping to conclusions!"_

When I finished my sentence Dally turned around. His heart was beating fast and hard. It was the only thing that was breaking the silence between him and I. He stepped closer and slowly backed me up into the wall next to his bed. He rested both his hands above me and looked at me in my eyes. That argument left high tension, but somehow left lust radiating around us. Our lips were inches apart, but none of us did anything but stare at each other. My eyes moved down to his lips. I felt his eyes moved down to my lips after I looked at his.

_"__I gotta go."_ I calmly said. I snapped back into reality and moved Dally's arm. I quickly left his room. I ran straight home and climbed up towards my window. All I did was laid down and went straight to bed. I had trouble falling asleep. My mind wandered off to a certain trouble maker, Dallas Winston. And for the first time I felt something different. I didn't know what it was, but I knew Dallas Winston was going to shake up my whole world sooner than later.


End file.
